1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing silver nanowire, which more particularly relates to a method of using water as solvent, and aldehyde derivatives as reducing reagent to prepare silver nanowire.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the dramatic increase of surface area made for nanoscale silver materials, the nanoscale silver material have special features, and is widely applied for various purposes, such as high conductivity nanosilver coating, nanosilver catalyst, and high antimicrobial nanosilver bactericide. For optoelectronic materials, transparent conductive films are indispensable materials of optoelectronic units. Most transparent conductive films for the optoelectronic products are made of indium tin oxide (ITO). However, consideration of the shortage of indium and flexible electronics applications in the future has called for increasing demand for many new conductive materials, such as carbon nanotubes, graphene, and metal nanowire. Wherein the recent method for preparing silver nanowire is template synthesis method, zero-dimension self-assembly method, photo-reduction method, thermal reduction method, solid-liquid interfacial reaction method, seed growth method, and polyol synthesis.
Recently, silver nanowire is mainly prepared by polyol synthesis, wherein a large amount of organic solvent is needed for the preparation process, and precious metal, such as palladium and platinum metal, is used as catalyst. In addition, the preparation process needs to take place at a high temperature (>160° C.), hence, this current method of preparing silver nanowire is not suitable for mass production, the cost is relatively expensive, and the method is not conductive to the mass production in the industry.
Therefore, a new method of preparing silver nanowire is needed to replace the previous preparation method, which uses organic solvent as reducing reagent and precious metal as catalyst, in order to lower the preparation cost, to meet the environmental requirements, and be conductive to mass production.